The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for installation of lines in well tools.
It is frequently desirable to be able to extend one or more lines through well tools. However, if threaded connections have to be made-up between end connectors of a well tool, there is a disadvantage in that torque may be applied to the line(s) in the well tool, thereby damaging the line(s).
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of installing lines in well tools.